Comfort in Silence
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Silence tends to be more comforting than annoying. To Sasuke, anyway. Good thing Shikamaru has plenty of it. ShikaSasu


**Konnichi wa!**

**No – you're not seeing things. This story DOES look VERY familiar.**

**That's because it's the fourth chapter in my Oneshot series – Selling Out.**

**Meh – what can I say? I had this urge to repost all of these oneshots by themselves. What can I say? I'm a dork with nothing better to do. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Comfort in Silence**

HIS silence was comforting.

HE didn't spew insults right and left at everything he said – HE didn't swear revenge whenever he appeared and smirked, HE didn't lavish gooey, revolting, worthless attention whenever he made his entrance – hell – HE didn't even blink.

He NEEDED _HIS _silence.

But they never DID anything together – mostly because the other was WAY too lazy to make anything worthwhile and the first never seemed to be in the mood.

The other was too lazy to do ANYTHING.

But there was one day when it was different.

That day, he had awoken with a heavy heart like all the years before – remembering the blood, the screams, the silence. He had gotten up slowly, and had gone into the kitchen to see something he had never expected.

HE was there, sitting at the table, breakfast already laid out. He looked up from his book at his approach.

"You have the day off today, Sasuke," HE said. "I got you breakfast, so you wouldn't have to do it." Sasuke gave a strained smile.

"You're not usually this considerate Shikamaru," he replied. "I was sure I had a mission today. Goodness – this is a change." Shikamaru blinked.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? And I don't know how it happened either. I just went to bed realizing what today was, and before I knew it I was wide awake and buying breakfast at seven thirty in the morning." Sasuke's smile widened.

"My, how strange."

"Shut up and come eat." Sasuke choked back a laugh and complied.

After they finished, they were left in comfortable silence.

"So now that I have nothing to do today…" Sasuke watched Shikamaru carefully. "Any ideas?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Take a nap?" He suggested. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Shika, it's like – 8 in the morning," he replied.

"Yes, and I am extremely tired. And if you know what's good for you, you are too." Sasuke blinked.

"What're you talking about? I'm not –"

But Shikamaru had grabbed his hand and had yanked him forward, catching him around the waist. Shikamaru silenced him with the first meeting of lips they ever shared. His eyes glinted as he looked down at Sasuke's wide eyes.

"Yes, you are." Sasuke blinked, at a loss for words for a moment.

"Sure," he breathed.

Without another word, Shikamaru pulled Sasuke to the couch and sat down, dragging Sasuke with him. Shifting until he was laying down with the couch arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled Sasuke on top of him, allowing Sasuke to rest his head sideways on Shikamaru's chest. The lazy ninja's lazy heartbeat under his left ear calmed Sasuke's own, and he sighed, shifting ever so slightly to nuzzle Shikamaru's chest.

There was silence for a moment.

"Am I too heavy?" Sasuke asked.

"No, actually, I can't even feel you. How much do you weight?"

"105…"

"No, I can't feel you. Add about 50 pounds, then we'll talk, anorexic Uchiha." Sasuke stiffened.

"I am NOT anorexic, you bedamned Nana!" Shikamaru smirked.

"No, you're not. You're troublesome."

"'Bout time you figured it out." Shikamaru smiled.

"Go to sleep Sasuke."

It took a while, but Shikamaru's easy breathing and steady heartbeat eventually lulled the Uchiha to sleep.

When he awoke, he was drowning in the familiar smell of his room, his forehead pressed against something warm and smooth and alive.

His arms were around the other's upper torso, on leg draped over the other's lap and his face pressed snuggle into the crook of Shikamaru's neck. He sighed, sliding his hand ever so slowly underneath the back of Shikamaru's shirt, feeling the smooth skin.

_How did he find out? _

Then he felt the arms around him shifting, and he was pulled up to sit correctly in Shikamaru's lap, his knees on either side of Shikamaru's legs. There was no lazy spark in Shikamaru's eyes. Sasuke blinked.

"Shikamaru…?"

"You've been patient with me, Sasuke," the other replied. He pulled Sasuke closer by his waist, nuzzling the Uchiha's throat. "I guess I've been… neglecting certain things." Sasuke blinked.

"Ah – what're you talking abou–?"

A mouth was on his before he could finish, and he was pressed against the secretly powerful chest, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and instantly responding, opening his mouth willingly when something warm and wet pressed against his lips.

Damn, the lazy ass ninja knew how to kiss! His tongue was everywhere in Sasuke's mouth, making a powerful heat course through his body, and he shuddered.

There was a powerful fight for dominance – a heated clash of tongue and lips and teeth and hands that were roaming everywhere along the other's body.

Shikamaru showed more power than Sasuke thought possible from him, and the Uchiha found himself being rudely shoved onto his back, his shirt being yanked up over his head as a mouth assaulted his again.

He moaned into Shikamaru's mouth, and a fiery need that he hadn't felt for a least a year – ever since he had gotten together with Shikamaru after Naruto disappeared four years back – burst into existence in the deepest crevices of his soul, making him arch upwards to Shikamaru, meeting the other's demands with slowly growing ones of his own. Heat flashed through Sasuke's body – straight to his core.

_It's still morning… _the rational part of his mind thought. _Shouldn't we save this for the night? _

But then Shikamaru's hand was sliding down into his pants – his boxers – touching him where no one has touched for three long years –

_Fuck off, damn you. _He replied to the rational part, stomping down on it with imaginary soccer cleats and then kicking it away.

He gasped raggedly.

"Ah! Shikamaru!"

A mouth was on his chest, teasing him, playing with him. Sasuke sucked in a breath. How the hell did Shikamaru learn how to do this if he was too lazy to DO anything with anyone?

He was suddenly bare on the sheets under Shikamaru's body, the friction between them making Sasuke jerk.

"Hush," Shikamaru breathed, noticing Sasuke's fidgeting.

"Shika…" Sasuke grunted out. "Stop it." Shikamaru grinned.

"Why? You wanna top?" A tongue caressed the Uchiha's throat. "Not a chance. I can handle a cornered Uchiha." Sasuke's breath came in short, panicked gasps.

"Shika…" It was a whine now as Shikamaru pressed his hips against Sasuke's grinding against him.

"Relax Sasu, I know you're rusty." He increased the pressure on Sasuke's hips. "I'll be gentle – I promise." Sasuke writhed underneath him. After three years of no sexual contact whatsoever – especially with Shikamaru – the once confident Sasuke Uchiha had been turned into a shaking, gasping lump. He gulped.

"Shika –"

A mouth on his own silence him, and he gasped into Shikamaru's mouth as a tongue played with his own, exploring his mouth freely.

"Is that all you know how to say?" Shikamaru laughed into Sasuke's mouth. "Relax – you can handle pain. And you're not a virgin either – so you don't have to worry about bleeding."

"Ah – but – dammit Shikamaru!"

The lazy ninja said nothing to this – only parted Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke's hands shot to Shikamaru's shoulders and latched onto his skin, digging into the flesh.

"Stop it Shikamaru!" He hissed, jumping slightly as he felt the other's hands on his legs. "I mean it! Get off – I'm not kidding!"

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I can MAKE you get off, you know!"

"Yes – you can even KILL me." His grip on Sasuke's thighs tightened. "But you won't – you would never hurt me." His heat pressed against Sasuke. "I'm all you have left." Sasuke stiffened as Shikamaru met his gaze evenly. "Naruto has disappeared, Sakura has died, Kakashi was permanently relocated to the Sand village, and no one else will even spare you a glance. You're only of any importance because you can blow up a country with a few hand signs. If you didn't have that power – the _ONLY THING THAT SAVED YOUR LIFE _– you would have been killed long ago." Sasuke merely looked up at him. He voice was soft.

"I would deserve it."

"But no one knows what else you did." Sasuke blinked. "They have no idea – you have been back here two years earlier if you didn't do it." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How did you –?"

"No one knows you stopped the war."

Sasuke went limp. That was the only thing he COULD do as he stared up at Shikamaru. The other ninja laid himself on top of the Uchiha.

"No one knows that YOU'RE the reason the Fire country has gained two allies in the Water country and Lightning country – not to mention the fact that both Sound and Akatsuki are gone. No one knows, and you never bothered telling." Sasuke only looked at him for a moment and then glanced away. Shikamaru kissed his throat lovingly. "You can't just keep it to yourself – you have to tell Tsunade."

"…No, I don't," Sasuke said softly. "What difference would it made? I don't want false admiration because of that. Besides, I only ended what I began. I did nothing great – and there were a lot of dead bodies in between." Shikamaru's eyes turned sharp.

"You know nothing."

He crushed his lips into Sasuke's, and Sasuke responded hotly, even now still fighting for dominance.

Like hell Shikamaru would give it to him.

He bit Sasuke's lip harshly, and the Uchiha jumped underneath him as he pulled away and trailed his tongue down Sasuke's chest and stomach, sucking gently on his navel.

"Maybe I don't know anything," Sasuke grunted out. Shikamaru glanced up at him, and the Uchiha smirked. "But you do, so I don't have any reason to worry."

Shikamaru tolled his eyes and proceeded to caress Sasuke's thighs.

He came to a few horrible scars on Sasuke's inner most thigh – the only imperfections on the Uchiha's entire body – ones that were obviously created by insanely sharp teeth and nails and then bruised a thousand times over. He felt Sasuke tense – the Uchiha KNEW he was going to say something – a horrible, snide comment that was meant to mercilessly bash Sasuke's pride –

But the lazy ninja said nothing – he only caressed the scars and old hurts and old terrors lovingly. And before the Uchiha knew it, Shikamaru had gone on, kissing and nibbling the skin on Sasuke's hips. He felt the tense muscles relax, and he stayed silent – even when Sasuke pulled at his hair and drew him into a searing kiss.

That was one of the reasons Sasuke loved him – that silence. Well, not 'loved' – Naruto still truly had his heart – but the lazy ninja and his calm, overwhelming silence was still comfortable all the same.

He had tensed when he realized Shikamaru had seen the gruesome, terrible scars – scars that proved of Sasuke's past prostitution to the snake Sannin – and he knew what was coming next –

_**A horrible, snide comment that was meant to mercilessly bash his pride because that's what they all wanted – to see him wince and flush in shame – to swim in his own filthy, shameless past – **_

_**But they were wrong. He had shame. He had so much of the fuckin' feeling that he wanted to kill himself – to kill others – **_

**_But he didn't. He never ever did –_**

– and he nearly gasped in shock when Shikamaru merely lovingly caressed the scars and moved on, staying silent.

He had never been more grateful towards the quiet, lazy ninja compared to that moment.

_Maybe you should pay him back…_

Shikamaru was against him again, grinding their hips together. Sasuke gasped, latching onto Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Shika…!" He exclaimed breathlessly when the other pulled away from a breathless kiss.

"Hush…" the other gently lifted Sasuke's thighs and let them straddle his waist. "Don't talk."

"Why? Too lazy to reply?" Sasuke was smirking. Shikamaru smiled.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one." He leaned over and caught Sasuke's lips again bruisingly, crushing them together.

A bottle of lube appeared in Shikamaru's hand (he's a ninja, just flow with it, okay?), and he pulled Sasuke up against him with one hand, holding the Uchiha to him while he coated himself in the lotion. Sasuke's hands were everywhere on the lazy nin's body.

"Brace yourself Uchiha," he breathed. Sasuke let out a throaty breath of laughter.

"Don't hold back Nana," he murmured back, running his fingers through the brown hair, now loose from his ponytail.

"Never said I would, Uchiha," Shikamaru hissed playfully as he lifted Sasuke up and slid abruptly into him.

Sasuke jolted violently at the sensation, and he grunted in pain as he was stretched.

Miraculously – against all his bodily urges – Shikamaru waited.

Sasuke was tense for a moment, his body still… adjusting to the strange… _thing_… that had invaded him.

Breathless, Sasuke nodded, and Shikamaru felt the muscles around him relaxing as he withdrew, only to tighten deliciously when Shikamaru repeated the motion – a little faster – slightly harder.

Sasuke grimaced, and Shikamaru slowly rotated his hips, 'stirring up', the Uchiha. (If ya know what I mean. CRACK! XD)

Sasuke shuddered violently.

"Oh God – SHIKA!"

Shikamaru withdrew and thrust again, pounding the Uchiha's inside over and over, thinking – something he did NOT do often – but hey – the Uchiha made him do strange things.

_Like waking up five hours before you're supposed to…_

Shikamaru sighed inwardly and mentally shook his head as he listened to the heated gasps and moans.

_Maybe one day you'll realize the importance of what you've done…_

In the afterglow, Shikamaru was lying comfortably on Sasuke's gasping, sweating form, fully on top of the Uchiha as if shielding him from an unseen assault. After a while, their heartbeats easing, Shikamaru stirred.

"Sasuke?" At first, Shikamaru thought the Uchiha was asleep, but as soon as he spoke, the black, shadowy orbs opened, absorbing all light.

"Hn?" Shikamaru picked himself up, but Sasuke held him down, immediately missing a warm body against him.

"Ha – I wanna see something Sasuke – c'mon." He pulled gently at the arms, and they allowed him to sit up.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru's hand fell on Sasuke's thigh as he turned on the light.

Sasuke winced, and the other ninja felt his thighs tense together.

"Hush Uchiha!" He hissed. Then a little more softly, "I want to see." Sasuke simply looked at him for a moment, but then his thighs relaxed and Shikamaru gently parted them. He saw Sasuke shut his eyes.

The scars were worse than he had first thought, when it was dark and the shadows were concealing most of them.

Horrible pale lines were scattered and stacked and overlapped all over Sasuke's inner and upper thighs, some deep, some barely scratches, some straight, some terribly jagged but all of them were violent and created in obvious ecstasy. Eyes narrowed, he traced the lines and scratches and cuts and scars. God, there must have been hundreds of them…

Sasuke whimpered at the gentle touch, and Shikamaru looked up to see the Uchiha staring at him.

"I don't want your pity." Shikamaru smiled at him, crawling over him again to kiss him softly.

"You're not getting any." _Your pride keeps me grounded, Uchiha. _Sasuke smiled tiredly up at him.

"Good." Shikamaru kissed the Uchiha's throat.

"You know… it might help if we tell them what you did."

The reply was immediate.

"No. I don't want false kindness."

"You'd be treated like a hero."

"I don't want that."

"Then what DO you want?"

There was silence for a moment.

"You." Shikamaru smiled and nuzzled Sasuke's neck softly.

"Okay, I can do that."

_Your silence is comforting, Uchiha. _

**End of One Shot 4 – Comfort in Silence**

**If you haven't already, please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
